


Requests

by Christian_MK



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, Durarara!!! - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Other, Requests, Sam and Colby - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, roadtriptv, twenty one pilots - Freeform, update, vlog squad - Freeform, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_MK/pseuds/Christian_MK
Summary: Taking requests for oneshots.





	Requests

I am deciding to take requests for stories, because I am not creative and need ideas.

I will take requests from the following fandoms:

BTS  
Got7  
Gravity Falls  
Shadowhunters  
Homestuck  
Durarara!!!  
Attack On Titan  
Dramatical Murder  
Dan and Phil  
Twenty One Pilots  
Aphmau  
Markiplier  
Jacksepticeye

Sam and Colby

Vlog Squad

 

I take any requests from angst, smut, fluff, weird shit, and any stuff you want more stories of. Just comment or message me your request and I will try to write as many as I can, and I apologize if i don't get to your request.

You can also tell me if you want your name mentioned for the request.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to write stories with your requests!


End file.
